


The Pit Stop

by StrongBrush1



Category: Wander Over Yonder
Genre: Alien Planet, Gender or Sex Swap, Hermaphrodites, Multi, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-12
Updated: 2017-09-12
Packaged: 2018-12-26 19:24:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12065448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrongBrush1/pseuds/StrongBrush1
Summary: Wander and Sylvia get more than they bargained for when they stop on an uninhabited planet to recover energy. Thanks to strong winds and a mysterious blue fog, the two find themselves trapped with nothing to do except have sex and play with mysterious marbles they find on the ground.





	The Pit Stop

With space being as immeasurably huge as it is, you don’t always keep in mind that even the most dedicated and energetic travelers in the universe run out of energy and get tired, or hungry, or horny. Keep that in mind as our intrepid nomads wander their way through pink sand and a light blue mist on a very secluded planet far away from anything that could be considered civilization.

Sylvia trudged her way through the loose sand, carrying a tired, dazed, and yet somehow still eternally optimistic Wander on her back.  
“You feeling alright, buddy?” asked Sylvia.  
Wander, barely comprehensive of his surroundings, looked up at the sky. Or at least tried to. As far as either one could see, the only thing inhabiting this planet was the oddly-scented blue mist. “I see pretty blue fog and I smell fish… I feel light-headed too.”  
“Well, that’s what we get for going a week without sleep.. Just hang on there, okay?” Immediately after Sylvia finished her sentence, Wander had fallen face first into the sand behind her. “Oh, for Grop’s sake…”  
Sylvia turned around and help the dazed nomad up onto his knees. Wander let the contents in his mouth spill out into his hands, letting the sand slip away onto the ground. Suddenly, Wander noticed some distinct spherical shapes scattered in the sand where his face had impacted. They were about the size of gumballs, and they came in an odd variety of colors: red-orange, blue-green, electric yellow and dark purple. “Hey, Sylvia, I think I found my marbles.”  
Sylvia picked up a small handful of the spheres, examining them closely. “I’ve got a feeling these aren’t marbles. And I doubt they belong to anybody. There’s no footprints around here except ours, and it doesn’t seem like this planet is windy in any sense of the word.”  
“I’m gonna hang on to these. Might be someone looking for ‘em.” Wander dropped the spheres into his hat for future retrieval. Wander hopped back onto Sylvia and the journey through the fog continued. “Hey, Syl?”  
“Yeah?”  
“What are we doing on this planet?”  
“We need to get our energy back, and we’re taking shelter on an inhospitable planet to avoid detection while we lay low and do that.”  
“How long are we staying here?”  
“Until we’re ready to head on out. Now come on, Wander. There’s a cave over there we can sleep in.”

Five minutes later, Wander and Sylvia had somehow prepared a fire and laid down to go to bed. The two companions stared at each other in silence.  
“Sylvia?” whispered Wander.  
“Yeah?” whispered Sylvia.  
“I feel strange. Do you feel strange too?”  
“Wander, every day of my life with you feels strange. But, other than that, I’m… alright. Why?”  
“I just… feel like something’s burning inside me. Something that’s always been there, but never outright took me over. Something … I don’t know.”  
“Can we talk about this in the morning?”  
“I guess, but-”  
“Sorry, pal, I’m done for the night." Sylvia laid her head down. Wander soon followed suit.

Wander had no idea where he was. His surroundings were clouded by the same blue mist that was out on the planet’s surface. But this didn't look like any place he or Sylvia had ever been to. It was like he was in a castle made of completely translucent white crystals. Looking down, Wander saw himself lying in a crystal bed, which was surprisingly comfortable.  
“What is this place? Sylvia, where are you?”  
Sylvia appeared through the thick fog in front of Wander. She looked… different. She was wearing dark eyeshadow, ruby red lipstick, and seemed to be dressed in a tight-fitting set of crystal armor. “I’m here for you, buddy. You ready to begin?”  
“Begin? What are we beginning?”  
“Listen, Wander…” Sylvia began to remove her armor. “We both know you’ve thought about this. You want to know what it feels like. How it would make you feel.”  
Wander suddenly became concerned. He’d never seen Sylvia act like this before, and yet somehow… she was inside his head. “Syl? Are… are you making a pass at me?”  
Sylvia was now completely naked. “You’ve been riding me for… how long now? Fifteen, maybe twenty years? I know how you feel about me.” Sylvia climbed up onto the bed, her large, muscular, round figure making Wander’s heart beat so fast it felt like it could beat out of his chest. “What would you think if I said I feel the same way?”  
“Sylvia… I had no idea. I always knew you were my best friend, but I never thought… I guess I just… you really want to do this?”  
“All you have to do,” said Sylvia, down on all fours and holding her massive, luscious butt inches away from Wander’s face, “is tell me you want it.”  
“I…” Wander couldn’t believe it. This was almost too good to be true. But he knew Sylvia would never lie to him like this. Well, if it was what she wanted too… “I want it.”  
“Oh, yeah. Say it again. With more passion!”  
Wander began to perk up. “I want it.”  
“Louder!”  
He was feeling way more energized. “I want it!”  
“Shout it as loud as you can!”  
Wander was full to bursting with excitement. “I WANT IT, SYLVIA! I WANT IT!”

Wander’s eyes shot open and he took a deep breath. He was almost hyperventilating. He looked at his surroundings again. The crystal castle was gone. In its place was a small pink cave filled with blue mist. Wander looked down at his body. No comfortable bed, no Sylvia, just a massive erection. Wait, what?  
Wander sat up. His uncut, slightly-bigger-than-average-sized dick was at full mast, with no signs of coming down, and his balls were engorged. Wander looked around for his hat, and immediately covered up his shame. He’d never had a sex dream before. But something in the air was clouding his better judgement.  
“Sylvia? Where are you?”  
“I’m at the cave’s mouth!” said Sylvia from about fifteen feet away. Wander felt along the walls of the cave to make his way towards the mouth. The fog was so thick outside now Wander couldn’t see three feet in front of himself. He could hear fierce winds blowing outside.  
Wander finally came across Sylvia, still holding his hat up to his crotch. “What’s happening, Syl? Are we stuck here?”  
“I can’t see anything. I doubt we’d be able to get anywhere in this weather, even with the orbble.”  
Wander’s thoughts turned to his dream. “Uh, Sylvia? Not to sound weird, but… did you have any strange dreams last night?”  
“What do you mean by strange?”  
“Like… I don’t know. Dreams where everything feels wonderful and yet you know something’s not right…”  
Sylvia bit her lip. “Maybe we should talk about this back in the cave.”

The fire was relit. The storm outside showed no signs of waning. Sylvia and Wander sat and stared at each other as best they could through the mist. Wander’s hat was still covering his crotch. “So, can you tell me about this dream you had?”  
Wander explained the dream as best he could. Sylvia listened intently to every word. “I don’t know why I was dreaming about it, but in that moment, I felt like a huge weight had been taken off of my back. I mean, it had always been in the back of my mind, but something just brought it out.”  
Sylvia processed this. “That… IS strange.”  
Wander felt dumb for saying this. But it was better to tell the truth now and deal with the consequences as they came. “I don’t know what else to say.”  
“No, I mean… it’s strange because that’s the same dream I had last night. Except it was you coming onto me. I knew it wasn't like you to do that. But I went along with it. I’ve just always been curious.”  
Wander looked up at Sylvia. “All this time, huh? We both wanted it but were both too afraid to say it…”  
“All that time we spent together, on the run, helping everyone we met, all that time… we could have just taken two seconds to ask.”  
Wander let his hands drop to their sides. The hat stayed in place. Before Wander could cover up his mistake, Sylvia chuckled a bit.  
“Did you wake up like that?”  
“Well, I added the hat later…” Wander smiled. “Wanna, maybe, help out a friend?”  
“I’d love to, but… the entire point of this stop was to conserve our energy. If we do have sex, we might just exhaust ourselves further.”  
Wander sat down, looking at bit dejected. “Oh, I see.” Wander’s dick wilted, and the hat slipped off. The hat spit out one of the marbles Wander had collected. Specifically, the yellow one. “Wait, Sylvia… I think the hat’s trying to tell me something about this marble I found.”  
“Really? What in the world could you possibly need with a marble?”  
“I’m not sure.” Wander examined the marble thoroughly. It felt smooth, and it didn’t look out of the ordinary. But then Wander tried licking it. Just touching the small yellow orb to his tongue sent a massive rush of energy down his spine and made his fur stand on end. “Jiminy Crockett!”  
“Are you okay?”  
“Sylvia, this thing… I don’t know what it is, but it’s making me feel more alive!” Wander went against his better judgement and tossed the tiny orb in his mouth. It felt like a small Jaw-Breaker made of carbonated candy. The boost of energy helped Wander get back on his feet immediately. “Sylvia, you gotta try this!”  
Sylvia was impressed, but also pointed out the obvious: “How can I? You just ate it!”  
Wander looked downwards. He noticed something odd about the pink sand-covered floor. Brushing away the sand, Wander discovered even more orbs. “Sylvia, the floor of this planet is covered in marbles! I’m sure I can find you another yellow one. Sure enough, Wander found another yellow marble and gave it to Sylvia, who reluctantly popped the thing in her mouth. Neither of them noticed, but where Wander had pulled out the Yellow Marble, another one had materialized in its place.  
As she shuffled it around in her mouth, she could feel herself becoming stronger, more energetic. She felt amazing. “Wow! Wander, I feel amazing!”  
“I bet we can leave as soon as the storm passes!”  
“Yeah! But that’s gonna take a while. What do we do in the meantime?”  
Wander thought about this for about a millisecond. “We could do that thing we’ve always wanted to do.”  
Sylvia was so pumped she didn’t even stop to think. She laid on her back and spread her legs. “You really want to do this right now? Because I’m totally up for it.”  
“I want it!” Wander was ready to go. Without a moment’s notice, Wander made his way over to Sylvia. He immediately got confused. “Uh, which hole does my thing go in?”  
“Either one. But I’d prefer the bigger one.”  
Wander stared at the two holes. The hole on the bottom looked very tight. The bigger one on top looked like Wander could fit his head inside. Wander decided to test out the top hole. He stuck his hand in and felt around. Sylvia was shivering with pleasure.  
After a minute of poking around, Wander pulled his hand out and thrust his dick inside. Both Sylvia and Wander were starting to feel a bit tired. But, they continued unashamed and unworried.  
Wander could feel himself getting closer and closer to climax until he finally came buckets inside Sylvia. Sylva could actually feel her belly swelling from the massive load Wander had put inside her. She had also reached orgasm, spitting out vaginal fluid like a volcano of passion.  
“I’ve got a feeling that I’m going to pay for this in nine months,” said Sylvia.  
“Don’t worry about it. I’m sure we’ll be out of here by then."

THE NEXT DAY

The winds outside had only slowed down a tiny bit, not enough to let Wander and Sylvia go. In fact, every time the two tried to exit the cave, the wind just picked up more. Wander and Sylvia were trying to brush off how awkward it was that they had already had sex and they were certainly going to be stuck there longer than anticipated.  
Sylvia tried to figure out how long they could survive here without food or water. Wander meanwhile, busied himself by playing with marbles. He eventually figured out how to juggle the marbles, much to his own delight. “Hey Syl! Look what I can do!”  
Unfortunately, one wrong movement of his hand had sent a red marble flying into his mouth. Wander almost choked, dropping the other marbles. Sylvia ran over, panicking. “Wander! Are you okay?”  
The orb dissolved in Wander’s throat, restoring his ability to breathe. “I think I’m okay.” However, Wander spoke too soon. The orb seemed to be affecting Wander’s body further. He felt a massive rush of energy to his crotch, and he could see his penis and balls starting to shrink out of existence. Wander didn’t have time to mourn his loss, however, because where the penis had been, Wander now had what seemed to be a fully functioning vagina. “Oh boy.”  
Sylvia was awestruck. “What happened? Did you swallow a marble?”  
“I think I might have swallowed the red one.”  
Sylvia got an idea in her head. “Hmm. So different marbles have different effects. Yellow gives you energy, Red gives you a vagina.”  
“So what do the blue and purple ones do?”  
“If I’m guessing right, the blue one should give you a penis. The purple, I’m not sure.”  
“You wanna try it out?”  
“I’ll try the blue one first.” Sylvia swallowed a blue one. For second, it seemed to be a dud. But then Sylvia felt her vagina start to close up. Then, her clitoris started the grow in size eventually becoming a large, engorged penis, and she grew a pair of balls. Her theory, it seemed, was correct. “Okay, that’s one down.”  
Wander suddenly felt ready to go again. “Maybe we should steer clear of the purple for now... After all, we have a rare opportunity where you get to ride me!”  
Sylvia grinned and obliged. Wander bent over, letting Sylvia got to town on the nomad’s new muff. The passion radiated throughout the cave. The pair didn’t notice, but the blue mist around them had begun to dissipate, and the Wind outside was slowing down considerably.  
After the second round, Sylvia practically emptied her balls into Wander. It was now his turn to feel his belly getting bigger and rounder. Wander orgasmed multiple times in a row. “Does this mean I’m gonna get pregnant?”  
“I hope not. If I’m right, the blue and red pills should also get us back to normal after this.”  
Afte dismounting, Wander took a blue marble and Sylvia took a red marble. Sure enough swallowing them brought the two back to their normal selves, albeit wiser for the experience.  
“Wow. That was an adventure.”  
“Yeah, Syl. That certainly was something else. And look! The wind stopped, and that blue fog is clearing up!”  
“Huh. Was that just coincidental timing, or did we make that happen?”  
“I guess we may never know. Come on Sylvia. Time for adventure!”

Wander grabbed his hat, Sylvia grabbed her saddle, and the pair set out of the cave. Sylvia blew an orbble and rode off towards the atmosphere. Another adventure done.  
But the wind had other ideas.  
As suddenly as the wind calmed down, it picked violently back up, Sending Sylvia and Wander flying uncontrollably across the surface of the planet. The two screamed as they were sent hurtling into a massive black pit in the surface of the planet, their orbble popping on contact with the marble-y floor. The dazed and scared travelers looked up to see the roof above them closing. Suddenly, a thought occurred to both of them. The planet was alive. And it was either testing them, or trying to kill them.

Wander fished a lighter out of his hat. All around him and Sylvia was darkness, and a massive pile of purple marbles. No yellow, no blue, no red. Just purple.  
“Uh, Sylvia?”  
“Yeah?”  
“Remember how you said we should stay away from the purple marbles?  
“Yeah.”  
“I don’t think we have a choice in the matter anymore.”  
Sylvia picked up a purple marble. “Wander, we don’t know what these purple marbles do. They could kill us for all we know.”  
“Nothing else on the planet has been dangerous.”  
“We were just flung two thousand feet across the planet into a deep dark hole with no way out!”  
“Well, we’re still alive aren’t we?”  
“Are you sure this is a good idea?”  
“Sylvia, we have no way out. If we don’t do something, we’re going to die anyway. We have to trust that this is going to work.”  
Sylvia looked at the purple marble. “Alright. I’ll test it out.”  
“No.” Wander picked up a purple marble. “We’ll both test it out.”  
Wander and Sylvia looked at each other and swallowed their respective purple marbles. They dissolved in their mouths, like always. No immediate effects, but soon a strange power enveloped both of their bodies. Their minds seemed to hold a higher power. Their sex organs, once definitive of their respective genders, began to transform, to multiply.  
“Sylvia, are you seeing what I’m seeing?”  
“I can see into the cosmos, Wander.”  
“Okay, so you are seeing what I’m seeing.”  
The rush of cosmic energy began to dissipate. Wander and Sylvia came to once again and they were once again stuck in the darkness, lightened only by the soft glow of Wander’s lighter. Wander looked down at himself. His crotch felt odd. Kind of moist and damp. But his dick and balls were still there. Wander poked around his crotch and underneath his balls… no way. It couldn’t be, could it? Nope, wait… it was definitely a vagina. Wander was now a hermaphrodite.  
“Oh, I get it. It’s purple because it combines the blue and red!”  
Sylvia looked down at her new dick. She seemed put off, but also excited. “I don’t know what this planet wants from us, but I’ve got a feeling it’s going to be sexual.”  
“Well, if the planet is rooting for us to get together, how can we say no? What do you say, up for another round before we go?”  
Sylvia laid on her back. Wander, still holding the lighter in one hand, crouched over Sylvia’s legs, positioning himself in such a way that his penis would go into Sylvia’s vagina, and her penis would go into his vagina. Sylvia and Wander connected in the middle and began thrusting their hips together. They were ridiculously in sync. Their simultaneous bliss seemed to be pleasing whatever force of nature had trapped them here, because the roof was starting to open up. Wander capped the lighter.  
“Sylvia! I see sunlight! Keep banging me!”  
“You don’t have to tell me twice!  
Sylvia and Wander continued their act until finally both came to climax. The two wanderers were pretty sure that they had satisfied the planet’s desires, because after the moment of climax, the ground shifted underneath them, bringing them closer to the surface of the planet. The blue mist was completely gone. The wind was almost nonexistent.  
Once the two lovers had risen to the surface, they got off of each other and dusted themselves off. The same force of energy that had granted them their hermaphroditic gift now restored them to the way they were. Both of them were a bit relieved, but also a bit disappointed.  
“So long, penis,” said Sylvia. “I hardly knew you.”  
“Same to you, vagina.” said Wander.  
“I wonder if this whole experience will have any long term consequences.”  
“Well, sleeping with you will never be the same again, that’s for sure.”  
Sylvia dismissed Wander’s teasing. “Oh, cut it out.”  
“Bye planet! We had a wonderful time, except for when you trapped us in a hole!”  
“Yeah, what he said. Come on Wander, let’s get back on the road.” Sylvia blew an orbble around her and Wander. Oddly enough, the wind seemed to carry them gently up into space as they left.

Quick Epilogue:  
One month after Sylvia and Wander had left the planet, Sylvia started to notice her belly getting larger. Apparently the unprotected sex she had with Wander multiple times had resulted in her getting pregnant. When Sylvia told Wander, he was a mix of shocked and overjoyed. But since they were still fugitives, they had to keep the news a secret between themselves. The story of the birth will come another day.


End file.
